warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
RiverClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Riverclan I walked out of my den. It was a chilly leaf-bare. I held a apprintice cereamony for oceankit and gave her frozenwater as a mentor. 18:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I took my apprentice out to the river. I taught her how to catch fish. She learned fast and we caught enough fish to feed the entire clan. Icewish 18:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I saw frozenwater teaching her apprintice. She was a wonderful mentor. "Silverstar!" yowled willowcreek. "what is it?" I asked. "My patrol scented Thunderclan on our borders!" "I guees those mouse-brains can't smell! If they want a fight they'll get one! Frozenwater, you might want to teach your apprintice how to fight!" I growled 14:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I first taught Oceanpaw how to jump on a larger warrior's back and hold on. She learned quickly and I taught her more moves. The next day I woke up to "Thunderclan, attack!" We all rush out of are dens. I saw Graywolf lunge at a thunderclan warrior named Gingertail. I saw a Thunderclan warrior run over to the medicine den and I raced over there to help.Icewish 18:45, July 5, 2011 (UTC) "Stop killing our cats!"Said Firestar to Silverstar. "No, It was not us, we have lost our own cats too.""Do you expect me to belive such lies!" I overheard this when I was fighting a warrior named Tigerleap in the medicine den. I heard a yuowl outside. "Thunderclan, Riverclan, stop fighting! The killers are not from our forest, or at least not all. Fishwave confessed that they are working with rouges and Bloddclan cats to break the clans appart. The fighting stoped. I heard Silverstar say "Fishwave, my only son." "I am not your son! Your secret is out Silverstar. I am the son of the medicine cat, Yewpelt, your sister. And that is why I killed her The Dark Forest cats told me." Said Fishwave. The two clans stood there, shocked. Icewish 01:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) "Fishwave, why do you listen to those cats. They told you to kill your own mother!" I hissed while my claws slid out. "Your right, Silverstar, I shouldn't listen to those cats, I'll stop killing cats now." He mewed. "Besides, I only killed one cat, my mother." he mewed. "Now, all Thunderclan cats get off of our territory, and stay of our territory!" I hissed. "Never! Not untill your warriors stop killing cats!" yowled Firestar as she lunged at me. I leaped aside and raked my claws along her sides. She let out a yowl of pain. Then I grabbed her by the scruff and flung her across camp. "our only killer only killed a cat in our clan, and he said he will stop." I hissed. "Fine, Thunderclan retreat!" she hissed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker The next day I fallowed Fishwave out of camp. He was with Whitetooth,Blackheart,Hawkclaw, and a few other cats. Blackheart lunged at him and said "You have shown weakness! I should kill you now for giving us away!" "Blackheart stop." Said Whitetooth "If he kills our new victem we will not kill him. Now kill Aspenpaw Fishwave!" Blackheart released Fishwave. The apprentice was traped in a corner, guared by cats I did not know. "Good bye Aspenpaw." He said as he prepared to slash at her trought. "No!" Yelled Spottedfern as she flung herself at Fishwave. She was flung of and Aspenpaw started running. "Go get help!" She said to the apprentice. I slashed at Blackheart's face "Spottedfern, run!!!" I was able to hold them off for a little while. I was hurt, I had to run. I fled back to camp and told Silverstar what happened. Icewish 18:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) My fur bristled, Fishwave lied! I gathered a patrol and drove Fishwave, Hawkclaw, Blackheart, and Whitetooth out of all the clans' borders.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Firestar walked into the camp with her medicine cat, Spottedfern. "Thank you." She said. "Your welcome, it's what we are here for." Said Silverstar. Icewish 00:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The fallowing day Nightdust, Foxclaw, and Cardinalpaw were killed. There was Bloodclan sent all over them. Icewish 02:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The next day, I took a patrol and found a bloodclan cat on Riverclan terriotory. He said his name was Vain. I pinned him down and threatened him to tell his leader that Bloodclan and the other killers should stop killing cats or they are the ones who are going to be hunted.down. I released Vain and he took off.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker At the gathering, Frozenwater said that she would be a spy. I walked to her and mewed "Be carfeful." Frozenwater whispered "I will, mother."❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "I don't know if I can trust Firestar." I mewed to the clan after the gathering. "First she attackes us now she gets spys to go in Bloodclan!" I meowed to the clan. "But she better bring Frozenwater back in one piece." I mewed. "Ya, if my sister isn't in one piece, you don't wana know what will happen!" hissed Sparkheart. I raised my tail to silence the clan. "Meeting now is over." I mewed. I walked into my den whispering "Starclan, I think I can trust Firestar, but can I trust the other spys?"❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:08, July 8, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker The fallowing day I was perpareing for the trip into Bloodclan teritory. "Oceanpaw, untill I come back your mentor will be Sparkheart. She will teach you well."I said "Be careful" She said. The medicine cat, Sunleaf, gave me some travaling herbs for the trip. Morningdawn, Tigerleap, and Fuzzytail were already there. "O.K, here is the plan. When we get into Bloodclan teritory we try to act as calm as posible. No laughing and no acting weired. We just say that we want to end the clans too and things like that."Said Morningdawn. "Lets hope that none of the Bloodclan killers are still in the clans to tell their leader what happened." I said. "That would be bad for us." Said Tigerleap. When we got to Bloodclan tertiory we were stoped by two of its members. A dark gray tabby tom jumped on to Fuzzytail. The other cat who was a was a battle scared black she-cat. She said"Who are you and what business do you have here?" She asked in a snarling voice. "We come to join Bloodclan. We wish to end the clans forever." Morningdawn said. "Fallow me." She said. Icewish 17:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The clan was already down in the dumps without Frozenwater. Sparkheart was training Oceanpaw. "Are you ready to learn how to swim?" Sparkheart asked. "Wait, let Frozenwater teach Oceanpaw how to swim when she comes back" I mewed. "Alright." mewed Sparkheart.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker THe black she-cat took us to this big rock. On top of the rock was a ornge she-cat with black stripes. "I am Tigerblood, leader of Bloodclan!" She roared. "Who are you." "I am Tigerleap, the white she-cat with blue streaks is Frozenwater. The light brown tom is Fuzzytail. And the cream colored she-cat is Morningdawn. We wish to destroy the clans for good." Said Tigerleap. "Guards, attack them!" Icewish 00:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I dug my claws in the earth. Something was telling me that something was going wrong. "Silverstar, follow the spies, they are in grave danger!"''' '''Whispered a voice. I had to listen to the voice! I followed the spys' scent. Soon, I heard hising and yowling. The spies were in danger! I rushed in to the clearing to see the spies cornered. A orange she-cat with black stripes was prepared to slice open Frozenwater's neck while 3 toms pinned Frozenwater down. I lunged at the she-cat while Frozenwater fought of the 3 toms. "What are you doing here?!" Hissed Frozenwater. "A voice told me that you were in danger!" I mewed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 01:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay